pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Pete (Disney) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamgotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Hinotamatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Linda.PNG|Linda Gunderson as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Mr. Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey..png|Pete as Bing Bong Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic9430 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG